21st Century Film Corporation
| subsid = }} 21st Century Film Corporation was a theatrical distribution company formed sometime in 1971 as a production company and distributor. Menahem Golan has served as CEO of the company from 1989 to the company's bankruptcy. History It was formed sometime in 1971 as a production company and distributor as 21st Century Distribution Corporation. In the late 1980s, while filing for bankruptcy, it was purchased by Giancarlo Parretti. Pathé had also recently purchased The Cannon Group, which was renamed Pathé Communications, and he eventually handed 21st Century Film Corporation and Spider-Man and Captain America film rights (held by Cannon) over to Israeli filmmaker Menahem Golan as part of Golan's severance package from Cannon. Golan's goal was to release high-quality motion pictures to the American and worldwide film audiences, but 21st Century only enjoyed small-scale success releasing low-budget films like Bullseye!, art-house films like Eraserhead, as well as remakes of The Phantom of the Opera and Night of the Living Dead. In April 1989, Twenty-first Century Film and Pathé Communications ended their film production contract. As part of the termination, 21st Century Film received rights to two feature-length movies: the completed Mack the Knife, in production Phantom of the Opera plus other projects and scripts rights. While Pathe would no longer have any financial obligations to 21st Century. Captain America was filmed and was given only a limited theatrical release worldwide. Looking for funding for the Spider-Man film was difficult; 21st Century sold the film's TV rights to Viacom, the home-video rights to Columbia and theatrical rights to Carolco. In 1993, Golan triggered a series of lawsuits for 21st Century over Spider-Man as he feared being pushed out. Bankruptcy followed within the year for the company. In 1995, the judge ruled that the Spider-Man film rights expired and reverted to Marvel. Meanwhile, all of 21st Century's film library and assets were acquired by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (which had merged with Pathe/Cannon earlier and was a theatrical distributor of Carolco's films at the time), mostly due to a quitclaim deed by Carolco. In 1993, it released a few more movies including ''Deadly Heroes and most notably Death Wish V: The Face of Death, the last in the series and Charles Bronson's final theatrical film. Currently, the majority of 21st Century Film Corporation's film catalog is owned by MGM Studios. Night of the Living Dead and The Forbidden Dance are still owned by Sony Pictures in addition to Death Wish V being owned by Lionsgate. Partial filmography *1977: Cathy's Curse *1977: The Obsessed One *1980: I Go Pogo *1981: Nightmare *1982: The Slayer *1982: Blood Tide *1983: The Deadly Spawn *1983: Scalps *1984: Don't Open till Christmas *1985: Biohazard *1989: The Phantom of the Opera *1989: Eraserhead *1989: Caged Fury *1990: Night of the Living Dead (released by Columbia Pictures) *1990: Bullseye! *1990: The Forbidden Dance (released by Columbia Pictures) *1990: Captain America *1991: The Finest Hour *1991: Bloodmatch *1992: Prison Planet *1992: Desert Kickboxer *1993: Deadly Heroes *1993: Teenage Bonnie and Klepto Clyde *1994: Death Wish V: The Face of Death (released by Trimark Pictures) References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California * Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 1971 Category:Entertainment companies established in 1971 Category:Companies disestablished in 1996 Category:1971 establishments in California Category:1996 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area